Classic Stills The Ghostbusters Fine Art Collection
Classic Stills which provided and sold prints of photos related to Ghostbusters (1984) called The Ghostbusters Fine Art Collection. They were sold at Ghostbusters Fan Fest and later on their online store. Prices Note only the "The Ghostbusters On Set" still had three signatures, and they sold out quick on the website, so the numbers for all but the 24X30 are guesses. $149.00 = 11X14 $249.00 = 11X14 Signed Early Edition $299.00?= 11X14 Signed Early Edition (three signatures) $295.00 = 16X20 $395.00 = 16X20 Signed Early Edition $449.00 = 16X20 Signed Early Edition (three signatures) $495.00 = 24X30 $595.00 = 24X30 Signed Early Edition $649.00 = 24X30 Signed Early Edition (three signatures) List of Stills for sale Note, all have the following said about them: *Our fine art prints are fully licensed by Columbia Pictures, and are sold with a certificate of authenticity *Printed on archival photo paper and hand-framed in black wood, with preservation-grade matting and UV-protective screen *Title: The Ghostbusters On Set **Description: Dan Aykroyd, Bill Murray, Harold Ramis and Ernie Hudson on set in New York ***A small number of low-numbered prints signed by Dan Aykroyd, Ernie Hudson and Ivan Reitman are available. Prints are signed by all three. Select a "Signed Early Edition" print to choose this option. ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in size 11"x14" ***25 numbered prints are available in sizes 16"x20" and 24”x30” *Title: With Ivan Reitman On Set **Description: Ivan Reitman, Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray pose for a photo on the Ghostbusters set ***A small number of low-numbered prints signed by Dan Aykroyd and Ivan Reitman are available. Prints are signed by both. Select a "Signed Early Edition" print to choose this option ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: TV Commercial **Description: "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" - Ray Stantz; Still taken during the filming of the Ghostbusters™ TV commercial. The photo also appears on the front page of US Today with the headline 'Ghost Fever Grips New York' ***A small number of low-numbered prints signed by Dan Aykroyd and Ivan Reitman are available. Prints are signed by both. Select a "Signed Early Edition" print to choose this option. ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in size 11"x14" ***25 numbered prints are available in sizes 16"x20" and 24”x30” *Title: Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray **Description: Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray on set, taking a break from filming ***A small number of low-numbered prints signed by Dan Aykroyd and Ivan Reitman are available. Prints are signed by both. Select a "Signed Early Edition" print to choose this option. ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in size 11"x14" ***25 numbered prints are available in sizes 16"x20" and 24”x30” *Title: He Slimed Me! **Description: "He slimed me!" - Peter Venkman; "That's great! Actual physical contact! Can you move?" - Ray Stantz; Slimer slimes Peter Venkman at the Sedgewick Hotel ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: Mr. Stay Puft **Description: "No, it can't be… It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" - Ray Stantz; Mr Stay Puft creates havoc on the streets of New York ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: On Set In New York **Description: Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd), Peter Venkman (Bill Murray) and Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis) on set in New York ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in size 11"x14" ***25 numbered prints are available in sizes 16"x20" and 24”x30” *Title: Zuul **Description: "That's a different look for you, isn't it?" - Peter Venkman; "Are you the Keymaster?" - Zuul; Dana Barrett (Sigourney Weaver) is possessed by Zuul, the Gatekeeper ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: Ecto-1 **Description: Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd) and Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) in the iconic Ectomobile, Ecto-1, a 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor ambulance conversion. ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: The Ghostbusters And Ecto-1 **Dan Aykroyd, Bill Murray, Harold Ramis and Ernie Hudson with Ecto-1 during filming in New York ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: Sedgewick Hotel Elevator **Description: "Why worry? Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back!" - Peter Venkman; Behind the scenes shot featuring Dan Aykroyd, Bill Murray and Harold Ramis taken during the filming of the elevator scene at the Sedgewick Hotel. ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: We'll Cross The Streams **Description: There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive." - Egon Spengler; Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd), Peter Venkman (Bill Murray), Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis) and Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) agree to cross the streams. ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” *Title: Shooting The Maid **Description: "What the hell are you doing?" - The Maid ***"I'm sorry. We thought you were someone else." - Peter Venkman; Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd), Peter Venkman (Bill Murray) and Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis) accidentally fire proton streams at a maid at the Sedgewick Hotel." ***100 individually numbered prints are available in total ***50 numbered prints are available in sizes 11"x14" and 16”x20” External Links *Classic Stills Official Website- The Ghostbusters Fine Art Collection Gallery DanAykroydSigninPrintForClassicStills.jpg|Dan Aykroyd signin a Classic Stills print IvanReitmanSigninPrintForClassicStills.jpg|Ivan Reitman signin a Classic Stills print APictureBackingFrameForClassicStillsPrints.jpg|Back of a framed print TheGhostbustersOnSetImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"The Ghostbusters On Set" print WithIvanReitmanOnSetImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"With Ivan Reitman On Set" print TVCommercialImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"TV Commercial" print DanAykroydandBillMurrayImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray" print HeSlimedMeImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"He Slimed Me!" print MrStayPuftImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"Mr. Stay Puft" print OnSetInNewYorkImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"On Set In New York" print ZuulImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"Zuul" print Ecto1ImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"Ecto-1" print TheGhostbustersAndEcto1ImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"The Ghostbusters And Ecto-1" print SedgewickHotelElevatorImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"Sedgewick Hotel Elevator" print WellCrossTheStreamsImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"We'll Cross The Streams" print ShootingTheMaidImageUsedForAPrintByClassicStills.jpg|"Shooting The Maid" print Category:GB 35th Merchandise